The Morning After
by DawnRed
Summary: Under no circumstances whatsoever could Abigail Lincoln ever look her fiancé in the eyes and confess that not only had she slept with another man but she had married him too. 1X5X2


**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR!**

**Author's note: **New to writing so please be honest with me, but not flaming lets be adult if you don't have constructive criticism then bye bye! .

* * *

The last thing she remembered was a pair of dark black sunglasses.

She was pretty sure though that there were drinks involved, trays of pinks, reds and greens-yeah she remembered the drinks alright. Although, she remembered having a few-a few being like a dozen or two-but drinking didn't lead to blindness-right? Maybe that was why her confusion was only deepened when upon waking up she was greeted by darkness. After about five seconds of freaking out and trying to figure out where she was she felt the warm touch of sunlight on her arm. She lifted her head off the cool white titled floor, which she just realized she slept on, and moved her head towards the source of the light. A simple shift in positions surprisingly seeming the most difficult of tasks.

'_Uggh just how much did I have to drink last night?'_

The young woman was jarred from her thoughts by a shrill beeping noise that sent sound waves reverberating in and around her skull.

Her eyes shut instinctively as she wildly pawed the cool, smooth, white surface for the stupid device she knew had to be nearby. Just when she thought her brain was going to combust her hand grasped onto the flat black cellphone. Daring herself to squint at it as she brought the phone to her face, trying to block out the disturbing echo in her brain, she touched the screen two or three times until she had shut the alarm off.

_'10 Hours Left!'_, the phone flashed at her obnoxiously.

The alarm faded to show her missed calls, which there were thirty-two of, all from the same number. Said number, she blearily noted, left her eleven voicemails, all marked urgent.

Not surprisingly the number popped up on the screen under 'Incoming Call'. She clumsily slid her thumb to the button with the green phone shaped icon and pressed the phone to her ear.

"You called?" she croaked groggily.

As she spoke, she tasted the worst possible taste in her mouth. It was a mix between something metallic tasting and putrid. From the awful whiff she received, she could tell that it was a stench way beyond morning breath and that it could have possibly been mixed with death itself.

A snort was her response.

"Did I?" Continued a smooth collected voice, "Gee, I can see how you must have gotten confused considering all your missed calls, now was I the one that called? Hmmmm…Let me think about it oh right, OF COURSE I CALLED!" exploded the woman on the other line

"I HAVE BEEN CALLING FOR **HOURS**! Where the hell are you! Do you know the crap I've had to put up with since you've gone AWOL!"

"Ugg" was Abigail's reply as she pulled the phone away from her

On the other end she could hear her sister's snickering "You sound like crap by the way"

"Yea well Abby feels like crap." Abigail attempted to stand but quickly found that along with most of her memories of last night her balance was too lost.

As soon as she got herself into a standing position a wave of nausea and an immense head rush washed over her momentarily, before the sickening feeling settled back into her throat as if it were waiting. She'd definitely be puking soon. She took a moment to steady herself as the room slowly began to stand stationary once more.

Trying to at least figure out where she was, she took the time to let her eyes wander around the room. Okay, she was definitely in a bathroom, though it wasn't _her_ bathroom.

It was a fancy bathroom, much fancier than the bathroom at her apartment. The walls were themed with dome shaped light fixtures and crown moldings. Everything had a perfect balance of modern and antique, from the faucets to the two or three paintings carefully hung on the walls.

She thought back to where she was the night before-wait, it was morning right?

"Hey baby sis mind telling where the hell you are!" yelled her irritated sister over the phone

"Well currently Abby's in a bathroom, but other than that I have no clue."

Abigail's sister let out an irritated growl before promptly hanging up on her.

Going back to her surroundings, the bathroom was actually pretty large, really ruling out her average sized bathroom and the bathroom of...The G SpOT! That's where she was last night. …And she was there because…

She felt incredibly stupid, and trying to remember was quite possibly more painful than trying to figure out where she was. Obviously, she had been to The G SpOT last night for…for…oh! Her bachelorette party! She'd been dragged there for her bachelorette party.

"What the hell happened last night?" she wondered bitterly, disgustedly rubbing her tongue on the roof of her mouth. The taste just wouldn't go away. Finally, her eyes came to the sink. She gazed blearily at the mirror hanging above it to see herself, to her utter horror.

Her usually silky and tamed hair was strewn all over her head in tufts that she could already tell were going to be near impossible to get out. She used her right hand to try to brush her fingers through her hair to no avail. To her surprise on her face was a pair of dark black sunglasses. Confusion struck her face and before she could take them off she was hit by a strong migraine. Her knees buckled and she had to grip the side of the sink to maintain her balance. When the migraine had passed she noticed another surprise, her clothes from last night were nowhere to be found and instead she was in a red v-neck t-shirt that was way too large to be hers. Whoever's shirt this belong to was inside out and hung to around her hips exposing her lacy blue underwear.

'What the hell!'

Feeling far too crappy to care, Abby just sighed internally, deciding that when she figured out where she was exactly, and why she'd woken up in a bathroom half naked with a pair of sunglasses on, that she would fix everything that was wrong with her.

"What's that?" looking up from her questionable sleepwear, Abby heard the annoying shrilling noise of her alarm. She picked up her black iPhone and read the screen

'_10 HOURS LEFT' _

Abby crinkled her eyebrows "What the hell is that suppose-OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly that pesky little alarm made sense. '_10 HOURS LEFT'' _until her wedding! She was going to be the only hungover and confused bride ever in the history of weddings! Her sister would never let her live this down.

"I have to get out of here...wherever I am." Her eyes darted towards the door only seconds before her body did. She hurriedly threw open the door to see...feet.

Lying in a queen sized bed under a mountain of sheets; right outside of the bathroom was a pair of feet resting on a white pillowcase. The feet were Caucasian and looked to be male.

"OH MY GOD!" Gasped Abby concluding that the man in her bed was not in fact the man she would be saying 'I DO' to in 10 hours.

"This cannot be happing! Get UP!" She threw her phone at the sleeping figure wrapped in sheets.

The man awoke at once, looking incredibly alert. His eyes darted around for a mere second as if he were readying himself for a continuing attack. His eyes then fell upon her and his tensed muscles loosened, but not much.

"I know you..." He blinked in recognition. "At least...I think I do."

"Oh, I think you do!" Abby retorted, incredibly flustered.

She hadn't been expecting him to be so young since she had been expecting that a much older man had been the one to take advantage of her inebriated state last night.

No, instead there was gorgeously blue-eyed British twenty-something man with no shirt on. He wasn't a bodybuilder or anything, and he was bald but his stomach and abs were well formed and his arms were muscular. Beside the bald head made him look good. His eyes were a mix between cobalt and electric blue. They were strangely alluring and they were currently staring at her in confusion. Did he not remember how they'd gotten there either?

"You're right…At least you must be…Considering I wasn't married before the morning" the blue-eyed Brit replied whilst looking at his ring finger in confusion.

"You're MARRIED!" screamed Abby, Oh God she was losing her cool way too much for her liking today

"Yes but I mean you're married too"

Abby paled _'No' _she thought. Had she married a complete stranger? No. Definitely not. She was Abigail Lincoln. She was Abby, the beautiful, responsible, and incredibly levelheaded youngest child of Dr. and Mrs. Lincoln. And today she was suppose to marry the love of her life.

Level-headed college graduates did not sleep then proceed to marry complete strangers. No matter how incredibly sexy his accent was, not to mention his eyes. She took a deep breath, regretting it instantly when she felt vomit in the back of throat, and let her amber eyes scan her hand. Her eyes instantly locked onto the shiny gold band.

Abby literally ran to the bathroom and deposited anything she may have eaten or drank in the last 24 hours into the porcelain toilet. From outside the bathroom door she could hear what's-his-name-oh GOD she didn't even know his name! She doubled over the sink, feeling sicker than she ever had in her life.

"Um are you ok in there?" asked the Brit with genuine concern in his voice.

After she was done expelling contents from her stomach she answered with a sarcastic

"Yes! Of course I only marry total strangers like every other weekend."

There was silence on what's-his-name's side

After flushing the toilet Abby washed her faced and mouth. She looked into the mirror still disgusted wither her apperence and still wearing his sunglasses and presumably his shirt.

She heard the door open and in walks Mr. Stranger and in his hand was her phone.

"I figured you wanted this, it keeps flashing _9 HOURS LEFT_"

Abby whimpered and frowned as pain coursed through her head. She grabbed her phone from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks" she mumbled, her body hunched over the sink

"Yea no problem"

There was an awkward silence until she handed him his sunglasses.

"I think these are yours."

"Oh right thanks."

Again the awkward silence

Abby turned around to face him

"I'm Abigail Lincoln by the way"

The man was surprised by her unnerving calmness about the situation until he noticed her puffy eyes, she had obviously cried just now.

"I'm Nigel, Nigel Uno Pleasure" he answered in his thick British accent

Abby let out a snort "Right pleasure"

"I know this isn't an ideal situation and to be honest I don't remember last night either but we'll get an annulment as soon as possible and then you won't ever have to worry about me ever again, promise."

The Nigel guy had a way words that seemed to calm her a bit. But no matter what he promised her nothing was going to be alright. She had done the unthinkable, the unforgivable. This was nothing like her and now she had hurt the one person she could trust.

She would have to cancel the wedding obviously. She would have to face her friends and family, and as hard as it was, she could do it. She would have to cancel with the church, the caterers, and the band. Her father would lose a substantial deposit, but she could do that too. She could also call the airport and cancel the reserved seats, and tell the hotel in Boca that their honeymoon suite was up for grabs again, which was also doable.

But under no circumstances whatsoever could Abigail Lincoln ever look her fiancé in the eyes and confess that not only had she slept with another man but she had married him too.

"Thanks Nigel but it won't help much"

"Why? I mean-"

"Because in exactly 9 hours I'm suppose to be getting married. That's why."

Nigel was shocked to say the least

Abby turned towards the sink mirror once again to notice how her face now resembled that of a heavy metal band, due to the streaks of eyeliner and mascara that had streamed down her face sometime that night. Her lip stick was smeared around her mouth in a way that reminded her of a clown-a sad, confused, and super hungover clown.

"Is there anything I could do?" asked Nigel

"No its fine…well actually could you get me an aspirin please."

"Sure" was Nigel's swift reply as he exited the bathroom

After a few moments of silence, Abby completely clasped. She slid down to floor where she proceeded to cry quietly and wrap her arms around herself.

"I'm so sorry Hoagie."

Between sobs all Abby could say was

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

You like? :D

So I was trying to write a one-shot as my first piece of writing but I don't know I feel like this story has potential should I continue?


End file.
